<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>point to the sun [Podfic] by nonbinaryezrabridger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607451">point to the sun [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger'>nonbinaryezrabridger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christian Bible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blasphemy, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Queer Themes, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the 13 of them pile into jesus's old pickup truck, pull the tailgate down even though it creaks and spits rust at them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesus Christ/John the Beloved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>point to the sun [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638948">point to the sun</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettydizzeed/pseuds/prettydizzeed">prettydizzeed</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>soundcloud link: https://soundcloud.com/user-58965104/point-to-the-sun or click <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-58965104/point-to-the-sun">here</a></p>
<p>or listen on google drive: https://drive.google.com/file/d/13EDfLDwWV0FK9hcOP99qLO3OKcgtSuEs/view?usp=sharing</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>